This is a continuation-in-part of a Disclosure Document number 299669 which contains several versions of the spirit of this invention featuring the ability of magnets to function within the confines of a putter head to aid in marking a golf ball without the need of bending or stretching.
1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a putter used for golf; and more particularly relates to an improved putter enabling marking a ball on the putting surface from a standing posture of a golfer without bending the body or stretching an arm.
2. Description of prior art;
In order to mark a ball on the putting surface, such forced posture as bending the body while stretching an arm is compelled to be assumed in order to place a marker disk behind the ball with the fingers of the golfer and them retrieve the ball by hand from the above forced posture. On the other hand, there has not existed hitherto a putter enabling marking a ball on the surface of a putting green in a standing posture by employing a putter equipped with the use of magnets and the force provided thereof to manipulate placement of marker disks.